


Connection

by gabrielleabelle



Series: Strengthverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike get a bit of star-gazing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Cause posting fics on Friday is the best idea ever! Anyway, this fic is set in the same universe as [Strength](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/192114.html). If you haven't read it, all you really need to know is that it's set in a post-NFA, post-apocalyptic world. And, of course, it's schmoopy.

"You ever think about our place in the world?" Buffy asked. The night breeze wafted the scent of death over her.

Spike tilted his head as best he could while lying on the ground. "We having a Calvin and Hobbes moment here, then?"

"Just thinking about it. I guess it's easy to do like this. Looking up at the stars and thinking about how _big_ the world is. I saw a special on it once before. It was kinda hard to grasp then, but now? With electric lights being not around as much, I can finally see the stars. All of them. And it just reminds me: the world's big."

Crickets chirped. Spike gave no response.

So Buffy continued. "It makes sense now. Why ancient people thought they were so small and unimportant. And then as we stopped being able to see the stars, we started thinking, hey! We're all that. But we're not. Because we're right back where we started. A tiny dot in a huge sea of stars." She turned her head toward Spike. "Did the night sky look like this when you were human?"

"I grew up in London during the Industrial Revolution. The night sky looked like a bloody cloud."

"You're ruining my flow."

"Sorry, love." Spike sighed. "The universe is big, and we have no place in it except what we make of it. That's why I'm with you. It's what I've made of it."

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, clasping his fingers through hers. Buffy smiled and squeezed their entwined hands.

Then she scrunched her nose. "I think stars have the one-up on us. They're gonna be around for so long. Even you're probably gonna die in a blink of a star's time. You know, even with all the resurrections and stuff."

"Dunno about that. I think I prefer being us to being a star."

"Why?"

"Stars are lonely. Separated from each other by millions and billions of miles. Reaching out with their light but never making any actual contact. No connection." He caressed his thumb down hers. "We can touch each other."

Buffy propped herself up on her elbow and kissed him. "I guess I do kinda like connecting with you."

"Yeah? Well, I also got a solution for the whole 'we're gonna die' bit." Spike smiled.

"Do tell."

Spike nodded up past her head. "Think I've sussed out some constellations to name after ourselves. Just need to spread the word. That way when society picks itself back up, they'll know all about the constellations The Slayer and The Vampire. They'll tell the stories behind them just like they used to tell about Cassiopeia."

"Casio-whatsa? Isn't that a calculator?"

"Now who's ruining the flow?"

"Course, you're a vampire. Maybe you'll survive till then to spread the stories firsthand."

Buffy and Spike looked up as a loud roar sounded in the distance.

Buffy rolled her eyes and began to stand. "Guess that's our bit of R & R for the night."

Spike was right behind her. "Longer than usual, I think."

Buffy grabbed the scythe from the ground and carefully stepped around the demon corpse. "Are our constellations together or apart?"

Spike grabbed her hand as they walked away. "Always together, love."

 _fin..._   



End file.
